


we all need a little love

by spookyandtyjo



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyandtyjo/pseuds/spookyandtyjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it went from cuddling on the couch to getting roughly fucked in the bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	we all need a little love

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to bella for telling my ass to hurry & finish it,, this was my first time writing smut lmao bye m8s enjoy

tyler & josh were currently cuddling together on the couch. josh pulled tyler onto his lap, taking his hips into his hands & pulling tyler down onto his growing cock, moving him so he was rutting against him. tyler, on the other hand, was extremely confused & suddenly extremely flustered at josh's random actions. 

"j, what are you doing" tyler asked, knowing where this was going. "c'mon baby, don't pull the stupid card. i've been so fucking hard because of you. just thinking, thinking of the beautiful images of you on your knees, sucking my cock. you're just so goddamn pretty, tyler"

"joshy, please" tyler whined. "what is that? is my pet getting turned on by my dirty words? hmm?" tyler whined again, except this time, with a moan. 

josh grabbed tyler bridal style, bringing them to their room, throwing tyler onto the bed. tyler gasped, then moaned. "i know you like it rough, little slut." tyler watched josh's mouth move, moving his eyes up to where they were locked with josh's. he could see how blown & dark they were. tyler gulped at the sight, feeling his once flaccid dick, harden. 

"get up, kitten." tyler did as told. "strip for me." josh smirked & followed his orders. josh was laying on the bed, hands behind his head, watching tyler's every move. tyler pulled his pants down as sexy as possible. he watched josh's eyes widen. "fuck, kitten, you're wearing those?" tyler was dressed in his red lace panties, a small wet patch where pre-cum has leaked. 

tyler decided to tease josh a little. he bent down to pick up his clothes & throw them somewhere else, just for the show. "oh you did not" josh said, cock already fully hard. "get on your fucking knees, now." tyler quickly obliged, his eyes following josh, walking over towards him. 

josh was now towering over tyler. "go on, pet. you know what to do." tyler nodded, his mouth watering. he unzipped josh's pants, carefully pulling them down, trying to enjoy every god given moment. his pants were gone & soon, his underwear. tyler moved his hand around josh's briefs. feeling over every curve, paying special attention to his hard cock. josh hissed in return, "lets go, pick up the pace, slut." tyler stuck his finger under the waistband & slowly pulled them down. 

josh's cock was bright red at the tip, pre-cum beading. tyler was so far gone at this point, his brain was basically on auto pilot. he grabbed josh's cock, slowly pumping. josh threw his head back in pleasure. "fuck, ty. more, more" tyler gingerly kitten licked the tip, tasting josh. humming contently. 

he put his mouth on the head, swirling his tongue around, tasting him some more before he suddenly took josh in completely. it took josh by surprise, moaning loudly. "oh my fuck, yeah, like that. good boy, you're such a good boy, ty." tyler moaned around his cock, sending shivers down josh's spine. josh pulled tyler off of his cock, "lemme fuck your mouth, slut." tyler looked up at him, nodding, opening his mouth. josh guided his dick to his mouth, slipping it in. 

he harshly grabbed tyler's hair, pulling him off & on, immense pleasure coursing through his body. he held tyler to where his nose met the valley of josh's freshly shaved pubic area, his cock down tyler's throat. tyler gagged, eyes watering, still taking it. "fuck tyler, you look so fucking pretty like that. taking my cock like the good little slut you are." josh continued to hold tyler's head there, thrusting down into his throat. obscene sucking noises echoing through their shared bedroom. those were josh's favorite noises, especially if it was tyler who was making them. 

josh finally pulled tyler off his cock, panting quickly. "get on the bed, now." he ordered. he obliged immediately & lied down on his back, removing his panties "this good, daddy?" tyler questioned, uncertain of the position he wanted him in. "yes, perfect, kitten. now lift your knees up." tyler lifted his knees to where his thighs met his chest. "so, so fucking perfect. has daddy ever told you how sexy you are?" tyler shook his head 'no.' "such shame, i'll show you how sexy you are." watching as josh brought two of his fingers to tyler's mouth. "suck." he deadpanned. tyler did as told, sucking & licking at his fingers the best he could, getting them perfectly wet for his daddy. 

josh pulled his fingers from tyler's mouth. "chill out slut, its not my cock" he apologized, eyes following josh's fingers, heading towards tyler's untouched hole. "ready for prep, princess?" tyler moaned, nodding. josh slowly pressed his index finger into tyler. "no matter how many times i fuck you, you're still so goddamn tight." tyler moaned, a rush of pleasure traveling up his body & straight to his cock. "more, more, joshy please." tyler begged, becoming impatient. josh nodded, adding a second finger, moving them both at a steady pace. it came to the point where tyler was fucking himself on josh's fingers. "so damn impatient, you want daddy to fuck you? hmm? fuck you nice & hard & rough? huh? is that what you want, pet?" 

tyler let out a high pitched moan, "beg." josh commanded. "please daddy, please fuck me, use me, do whatever you want, just please fuck me. i need it, i need you, i'm your toy, please sir." that set josh off, quickly grabbing the lube, spreading the substance over his cock. "gonna give it to you raw, gonna feel every part of you." josh smirked. tyler whined in response. 

josh slowly slid into tyler, letting him adjust. though he was rough, he was still cautious. he didn't want to hurt his pet of course. josh set a slow pace, thrusting in & out of tyler. "f-faster, j, please" he whined. josh nodded, pulling out completely, then immediately plunging back into tyler, his prostate being the first thing he hit. "FUCK" tyler grunted. josh continued pounding into tyler. "you like that? me fucking you hard & fast? yeah, i'm sure you do, such a slut." 

he thrusted a few more times until josh pulled out. "come sit on my cock, come ride me, kitten." josh was now laying on his back, holding his cock upright waiting for tyler to sit. tyler was hovering over josh, guiding his cock into him, he sat down, filling him up. tyler immediately started bouncing, prostate being hit with every bounce. 

tyler was a moaning mess, sweat at the top of his forehead, tears streaking his face. his cock on the other hand, sat there, completely untouched, flopping every time he bounced. red, hard, & cum beading at the tip. josh decided to help tyler & thrust into him harshly. tyler squeaked then moaned unbelievably loud. "fuck ty, so close, baby. so fucking close. keep bouncing kitten, you look so good riding my cock like that. you're mine, all fucking mine." tyler was extremely close to hitting his peak, but there was nothing he could do. he knew his daddy's rules; you can't cum unless daddy cums first then gives you permission. 

"fuck, oh my god kitten. gonna cum, gonna cum on your pretty face of yours." josh pulled out of tyler, pushing him to his knees on the bed. josh stood up, jerking himself quickly. "jesus, fuck. oh my god" white spurts covering tyler's eyes, mouth, & cheeks. licking up the excess cum, he moaned, taking his daddy's cock back into his mouth. "yeah, yeah, that's a good boy. christ, you look so hot with my cum on your face. so goddamn sexy." tyler pulled off josh's cock. 

"daddy please. i need to cum, please lemme cum sir, i've been patient. please, it hurts." he cried. josh layed tyler onto the bed again, sitting in between his spread thighs. "shh, its okay baby, daddy's gonna take care of you" josh wrapped his hand around tyler's cock. his poor, untouched, neglected cock. tyler whined, louder than ever, more than certain that his neighbors two houses down could hear, but he could care less at this point.

"oh my god, daddy, please, faster." josh picked up the pace, quickening his speed. three more strokes & tyler came undone. he let out a high pitched moan, cumming with strings of white all over josh's hand & his stomach. tyler then started crying "thank you, thank you so so much daddy, i love you so much, thank you" relief settled through tyler's body, happier as ever. josh grabbed a baby wipe from the bedside table drawer, cleaning the mess. he brought tyler's spent body up to where his head was resting on his chest. "i love you tyler, so fucking much." tyler hummed in response, kissing his chest. "i love you joshy"

**Author's Note:**

> shitty ending,, i'm sorry.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
